Chili Bowl
The Chili Bowl is an annual, two part regatta held at Edgewater Yacht Club. The first half of the regatta consists of (weather permitting) Jet 14 one design racing. The second half is a Chili Cooking Contest, where the winner is determined by blind taste test. For the 2009 season, the Chili Bowl will be held on September 19. Notice of Race Where: Edgewater Yacht Club 41o 29’ 24” N – 81o 43’ 59” W :6700 Memorial Shoreway, NW :Cleveland, Ohio 44102 When: One day only, Saturday, September 19 : Schedule: Registration & Brunch 9:00 AM – 10:00 AM At the EYC patio :Skippers Meeting 10:00 AM :First Warning 11:00 AM :No Starts after 3:00 PM :Chili Cook-Off & Awards 4:00 PM Registration: Closes 10 AM Sept. 19. Open to all Jet 14s (Class Bylaws apply) Entry Fee: $20 per boat, $10 juniors and seniors Other Info Lodging EYC members have offered to provide overnight space on their boats for Friday and/or Saturday. Contact Dave Michos to make arrangements. Chili Cook Off Cook up a batch of your best Chili recipe. Bowls, spoons, etc. will be provided. You may want to bring a crock pot, hot plate or camp stove (hot chili gets more votes). Eat, enjoy, and vote for your favorite. Contact: Dave and Sue Michos davemichos@ameritech.net or 216-496-2135 : Edgewater Yacht Club Directions FROM THE SOUTH ON I-77 OR I-71 (From locations south of the Club, i.e., Akron, Columbus, ETC.) The easiest way to get to the West Shoreway (& Edgewater), is to stay on the interstate through downtown Cleveland, past Jacob's Field and the exits for Carnegie, Chester, & Superior Avenues. Follow signs for Rt. 2 West or the West Shoreway. Stay in the right two lanes and follow the sharp right turn in the freeway called "deadmans curve". Stay in the right lanes coming out of deadman's curve and take exit Rt. 2 West Lakewood. Follow Rt. 2 / West Shoreway past the Rock Hall of Fame & the Cleveland Brown's stadium. After crossing the Main Avenue Bridge, continue past the West 28th St. Exit, the west 49th St. Exit and then exit at "Edgewater Park". Read the "Edgewater Park Exit" instructions below. FROM THE EAST ON I-90 /RT.2 (From locations east of the Club, i.e., Euclid, Wickliffe, I-90, I-271, etc.) Remain on the I-90 / Rt. 2 freeway to Downtown Cleveland. Move to the right lanes after the East 55th exit & stay to the right at the "deadmans curve" split near Downtown. You will be following the Rt. 2 West Shoreway signs. Do not take the sharp left turn on the freeway & do not follow the I-90 West signs. By continuing straight in the right lanes at the split, you will be now heading west and entering the West Shoreway, & will be almost there. Follow this West Shoreway past the Rock Hall of Fame and the Cleveland Brown's stadium, & over the bridge & past the exit for West 25th. Exit to the right at the Edgewater Park Exit & read the "Edgewater park Exit" instructions below. FROM THE WEST ON CLIFTON BLVD. (From locations west of the club i.e., Lakewood, Bay Village, etc.) Continue on Clifton Blvd. through Lakewood heading east toward Downtown Cleveland. Clifton Blvd. merges directly on to the West Memorial Shoreway in Cleveland after Clifton intersects with West Blvd., Baltic Ave. & Lake Ave. Stay in the right lane entering the Shoreway & merge to the extreme right lane as soon as possible. Exit to the right at the first exit the Edgewater Park Exit. Turn left at the bottom of the exit ramp & drive under the underpass. Now read the "Edgewater Park Exit" instructions below. EDGEWATER PARK EXIT If coming from Lakewood or West, drive down the exit ramp, turn left and go through the underpass toward Lake Erie. The Club is visible ahead of you and to the right*. If coming from the east, turn right at the bottom of the exit ramp. The Club is visible ahead of you and to the right*. At the small guardhouse with a blue roof, a guard will verify your status as a guest. You must phone 216-281-5013 and notify the Club before arrival, or you will be turned away. *Avoid taking a right turn at the roadway adjacent the exit ramp. This leads to Whiskey Island and away from your destination. Category:Chili Bowl 2009 Notice of Race (added 9/1/09)